


While The Night Is Still Young

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Ozpin can slow dance, Ruby cannot, dadpin, not meant to be shippy, takes place in V2, the dance episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: Ruby wasn't exactly enjoying the dance, she felt uncomfortable, socially awkward, out of place. Until a certain white haired man comes up to her.





	While The Night Is Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> when i first watched the episode, i honestly thought Ozpin was going to ask Ruby to dance, i thought if he did then maybe the dance would allow Ruby to enjoy the night a bit.

 Ruby stood awkwardly by the punch bowl, holding Jaune's drink in one hand and her own drink in the other, feeling rather unwelcome and exposed in the dress she's wearing. Her feet aching in her high heels. She rubbed her arms, as she scanned the room. Weiss was talking to Neptune, Jaune was elsewhere, Everybody has a partner to dance with or at least talk to while she stood alone.

"Stupid lady stilts." she grumbled to herself.

"Not enjoying yourself?" Professor Ozpin chimed in, wide eyed Ruby turned to the man.

"Oh no.. haha... everything is fine." She gave a small smile. "I'm just not a fancy-pantsy-dancy kind of girl." She continued.

"Well you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield. Even if you may want to." Ozpin said. Ruby crossed her arms.

"Yeah that lesson been floating around a lot lately." Ozpin looked at Ruby, noticing the annoyed expression on her face.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different, two partners interlocked." He gave a small chuckle.

"Although one wrong move on the ball room merely leads to a swollen foot." He joked.

Ruby looked down, slightly shuffling her feet "Or a twisted ankle.," she added.

Ozpin nodded in silent agreement. "It's not everyday friends are able to get together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget." The older man finished.

Ruby looked at the dancing crowd and gave a soft smile. "I guess you're right professor." she said softly. Ozpin set his mug and cane by the punch table.

"Well then Ms. Rose, would you like a dance?" he held out his hand. "One dance while the night is still young, if you don't like the dance after this, then you are more than welcome to leave, if you wish." He offered.

Ruby looked at his hand then to his face. She squeaked, waving her hands around animatedly "B-but! I don't know how to dance! what- what if I step on your foot?! I have two left feet, Professor Ozpin!" The silvered eyed girl cried out.

Ozpin chuckled at the girl's frantic worrying. "I'll lead, and no one will leave a swollen foot." he paused "Or a twisted ankle." Ozpin guided her to the dance floor and then gently pulled her to his chest.

"First off, Ms. Rose I'll hold your right hand like so" Ozpin softly grabbed her hand. "And you put your other arm around the back of my neck, and then I'll place my free arm on your upper back." Ruby did as he instructed, her heart beating like crazy, she never had a dance before, especially not with the  _Headmaster of Beacon Academy_. She can feel everyone's eyes on them, what if a rumor spreads of this? what if she accidentally terminates Ozpin's career as Headmaster? what if--

"Ruby." The older's man voice cuts through the panic like a sharp sword. "Think of this as fighting and not dancing, remember how I said dancing and fighting aren't so different? Imagine we're interlock in a battle." Ruby looked at the man, she gulped and nodded.

"Just follow my lead, focus on our steps and nothing else." He gave her a smile as he started the dance. They took two small steps to the left, one half step forward, one half step backwards, two small steps to the right. Ruby had found the steps fairly easy and fells into step with the headmaster until her heel stepped on something other than the floor. Ozpin winced slightly.

"I-I'm so sorry Professor Ozpin! I have two left feet.." she ashamedly apologized "Now your foot will be swollen and you'll actually need that cane of yours..." she grumbled.

"Well, my foot isn't swollen, nor is my ankle twisted so I believe you're doing just fine. It is your first dance after all." Ozpin supplied.

"Get ready, Ms. Rose." he gave her a playful wink. "Ready for wh-AH!" Ruby was suddenly spun around and the dipped. Ozpin gave heart filled laugh as he set her upright again.

"That." He simply said. They continued their dance, adrenaline flooded Ruby after being unexpectedly spun and dipped, getting lost in the steps. She didn't realize they stole the dance floor until they were smack dab in the middle of the floor, students forming a circle around them, clapping and cheering when the song finished.

Ozpin spun Ruby around once more and gently pushed her in the direction of Yang, who shoved her away through the crowd to hug her. "Oh! My baby sister danced to elegantly! I didn't know you could slow dance so well, Ruby!" Ozpin gave a small bow before heading off the dance floor.

"Enjoy this night while it's still young Ms. Ruby Rose." He murmured.  

 


End file.
